


Relax

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Sandalphon had days when he was a little too serious or frustrated while working at the coffee shop. However, having Djeeta working with him was certainly a good way too distract him.(Prompt #31: “Stop it, you’re embarrassing me")
Relationships: Djeeta/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> It's been... More than a year since the last time I wrote SanDjeeta? This is still just pure fluff without much else, but I certainly see it as an improvement over my last SanDjeeta fic.

Sandalphon loved Djeeta. He was sure of that. He didn't mind having her help around the coffee shop whenever she could.

_However_ , that didn't stop his face from burning whenever she tried to tease him, or even just show him some affection in front of others. It wasn't enough to mess up his work, but still enough to make him feel embarrassed.

He did like how it felt to have her hug him from behind as he brewed the coffee. He enjoyed feeling her warmth and care so closely. But he knew Lyria or Gran, who were also helping around the shop that day, could just walk in and see them at any moment… And just the thought of it made his face burn.

"Could you not do that?" Sandalphon asked.

"Aww, I thought you liked my hugs." She gave him an obviously fake pout. But then smiled and nuzzled his neck. His face heated up even more.

“Stop it, you’re embarrassing me. Someone could see us."

"I don't care."

"But _I_ do."

She giggled, letting go of him. "Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing you."

He sighed. "Why do you like doing it so much, anyway?"

She shrugged. "You were frowning a little too much over there. I wanted to make you relax a little."

He paused. So that's what it was. He did get very serious while working, but maybe she could tell he was starting to get a little stressed… She wanted to take his mind off of it for a moment.

"I-I…" He stuttered. God, he was never good at saying these things out loud. "T-thank you. It did help… Just having you around makes me happy."

Djeeta quietly smiled at him, slipping one hand into his. He squeezed it gently as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind the teasing all that much, but this was also nice.

"We got some new orders!" Lyria came hopping into the kitchen, Gran following right behind her.

The noise made Sandalphon and Djeeta almost jump, and he let go of her hand.

"Oh, did we interrupt the two lovebirds?" Gran asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Sandalphon groaned.

"W-we can come back in a few minutes if you need us to!" Lyria said.

"I already said it's not like that!"

"You don't need to be so grumpy! It's about time for me to switch with Gran anyway." Djeeta pat his shoulder, then kissed his cheek.

It took him a moment to push through the embarrassment, but he managed to kiss her cheek as well. She giggled, and he couldn't help but smile at the way she blushed.

But then Lyria and Gran giggled as well, and his whole face was hot again. "Could you all stop messing around now? You're supposed to be _helping_."

After a few more giggles, the three of them finally got back to work. Djeeta and Lyria left the kitchen, while Gran would be the one helping him with the coffee now.

"Turns out you _can_ handle at least a little bit of affection, brother-in-law." Gran laughed.

Sandalphon took a deep breath. He sometimes forgot this teasing seemed to run in the two captains' family. Would he have a single moment of peace that day?


End file.
